It may be desirable, in some printer applications to have high alignment accuracy between printhead nozzles to improve print quality. However, manufacturing variations frequently result in misalignment of printhead nozzles. For example, columns of nozzles are frequently curved and the spacing between columns of nozzles may be irregular. These errors are known as scan axis directionality (SAD) errors. In other instances, a column of nozzles may be straight but tilted. This may be the result of the entire printhead being tilted about an axis perpendicular to the medium as a result of the individual column of nozzles being tilted relative to other columns of nozzles on the same printhead. These errors are commonly known as THETA Z errors.